Remember Me?
by Bitchsen
Summary: Just some characters remembering some stuff... Enjoy! I do not own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's POV

I remember you, Beca Mitchell, on the day we met. The day of the wonderful activities fair. The day my life changed forever.

I was handing out flyers to recruit for the Bellas when I saw your face.  
"How about her?" I whispered to Aubrey.  
"She looks a little too 'alternative'." She returned. I nodded, but kept silent. I desperately wanted you to come over to our booth. You seemed a little overwhelmed that day, just taking in all the sights of Barden. As you strolled over to our table, I could barely contain my excitement.  
"Would you like to join our a cappella group?" I asked, accidentally shoving a flyer into your face. I guess I scared you off a little, because as your beautiful amber-brown eyes locked into mine, you said, "Sorry, I don't even sing." My heart dropped to the ground as I watched you walk away. Your hair gleamed in the day's bright sunshine. I wanted you so bad, but you seemed to push me away.

That week, all I thought about was you. I didn't see you around for a month after that, but I never forgot about you.

A month after the activities fair, I heard someone with a beautiful alto tone singing in what you thought was the empty shower room. Your voice singing what later became our song, Titanium. I immediately knew I had to recruit whoever it was. I crept around the barrier into your stall. It was you. I was at a loss for words listening to you sing. I finally found words.  
"You can sing!" I blurted with excitement.  
"DUDE!" You tried to pull the curtain shut, but I had already opened it form the other side.  
"How high does your belt go?" I asked.  
"My _what? _Oh my god." By then I had you backed up against the tiled wall.  
"You have to audition for the Bellas." I stated.  
"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." You were out of breath. I was loving every minute of this.  
"Just consider it. One time we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny; I can hold it with like, one hand." Maybe stretching the truth a bit there. Your soap bar slipped onto the floor and you went to pick it up. You turned yourself so that your back was towards me.  
"Seriously. I am nude." You said over your shoulder. I didn't know what you had to be embarrassed about. You had a great body.  
"You were singing Titanium, right?" _Stupid question, Red_, I thought to myself.  
"You know David Guetta?" _Who doesn't know David Guetta? Well, probably Aubrey…  
_"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam."  
"That's nice." You ducked your head so you faced the wall again.  
"It is. That song really builds."  
"Gross." You whispered. You were obviously uncomfortable. I did the first thing that I thought of.  
"Will you sing it for me?" I asked.  
"Dude, _no_. Get out!" Oops. Wrong thing to say.  
"Not for that reason." I explained. "I'm not leaving here until you sing." You stayed silent for a few seconds. I sighed heavily.  
"_I'm bulletproof,  
Nothing to lose."_ You started as you turned to face me.  
_"Fire away, Fire away," _I joined in. Our harmony was perfect._  
"Ricochet, you take your aim,  
Fire away, Fire away.  
Shoot me down, But I won't fall.  
I am titanium._  
_Shoot me down, But I won't fall.  
I am titanium." _ A smile grew on your lips to join the one on mine.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm pretty confident about… all this." I gestured to my body.  
"You should be." You returned, nodding.  
"Oh." I hand you a towel. You gladly take it and hold it close to yourself.  
"…Still need to shower…" You quietly mention. A man walks up behind me. Tom. My boyfriend. We had been in the shower together before your voice had distracted me.  
"You have a lovely voice." He said to you.  
"Thanks." You said in a stiff voice. I looked between the two of them, grinning. You looked at me with huge eyes.  
"Oh." I said, realizing that Tom was gawking at the naked two of us in the ladies room. I sweep Tom away as you continue to shower. I broke up with him that night. 

Three days later, Aubrey and I sat down in the auditorium, ready to listen to countless people to recruit for the Bellas. I hoped you would come. The first person walked in. She sang well, but not as well as you. Aubrey and I chatted in whispers, checking off the names of potential Bellas. After hours of sitting in the theater, which reeked of anxiety and desperation, Justin, the organizer of all Barden's a cappella group auditions, once again walked out onto the stage.  
"That's it, everyone." He said tiredly. I glanced around for your now familiar face. I spotted it in the wings, calm and collected as always.  
"Wait, there's one more." I quickly exclaimed. Aubrey groaned quietly in her seat beside me. Justin motioned for you to take the stage. You crept out onto it, giving a small, shy wave.  
"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." You said awkwardly.  
"That's all right. Sing anything you want." I was just relieved you were there.  
"May I?" You ask, motioning to the St. Patrick's Day cup on our desk. I nod and you gently put the pens onto the desks. You hesitate for a second, and then you start rhythmically tapping and lifting the cup.  
"I got my ticket for the long way round," The gorgeous voice that I craved every minute of the day cuts through the silence.  
"Two bottle a whiskey for the way,  
And I sure would like some sweet company,  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, whadda say?" You sing for a while more, and then finish your song. I was mesmerized. As soon as I broke out of my trance, I smile big. I loved you from that moment on.

Beca's POV

I'm sure as hell glad that I went to that activities fair. That was the day I met an over the top redhead. You, Chloe Beale.

I was walking along, looking at the vibrant displays, when your fiery hair caught my eye. I ambled over to your booth, trying to contain my excitement.  
"Would you like to join our a cappella group?" I flinched, surprised by the flyer that was suddenly shoved in my face.  
"Sorry, I don't even sing." I was caught off guard. Your soft blue eyes, much unlike your blonde friend's icy blue ones, looked disappointed. You happily nodded and kept giving out flyers.

About a month later, I walked in to what I assumed was an empty shower room. I was singing Titanium loudly. I slipped into the end shower and faced the wall. I heard a slight rustle behind me, but thought nothing of it. The next thing I know I hear "You can sing!" I whip around.  
"DUDE!" I blurt. I try to close the curtain, but you manage to whip it open again immediately.  
"How high does your belt go?" You question excitedly.  
"My what?" I honestly have no idea what she's talking about. "Oh my god."  
"You have to audition for the Bellas." _Bellas… sounds familiar. Oh! You're the girl from the booth!_ I think.  
"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." I awkwardly state.  
"Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny I can hold it with like, one hand." By then I had gathered the shower curtain around me and backed up so the cold tiles scraped my back. I drop a bar of soap and bend down to pick it up. I twist so when I stand, I'm facing the wall.  
"Seriously, I am nude." I said over my shoulder.  
"You were singing Titanium, right?" You ask.  
"You know David Guetta?" I ask, surprised.  
"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady jam." _Ew._ I say inwardly.  
"That's nice."  
"It is. That song really builds."  
"Gross." I now seem to only have the ability to say sentences of two words or less.  
"Will you sing it for me?" You ask.  
"Dude, no! Get OUT!" I screech.  
"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing." You give a small but distinct sigh. I meet your eyes, wondering how my father got me to agree to go to this university. I finally decide.  
"_I'm bulletproof,  
Nothing to lose." _I sing quietly.  
_"Fire away, Fire away," _When you start to sing, I build my confidence. We sound amazing.  
_"Ricochet, you take your aim,  
Fire away, Fire away.  
Shoot me down, But I won't fall.  
I am titanium._  
_Shoot me down, But I won't fall.  
I am titanium." _ By then, you were smiling like a madman. I can't help but join you.  
"Oh, yeah… I'm pretty confident about… all this." You motion to your breasts. Those miraculous breasts.  
"You should be." I reply, nodding.  
"Oh." You hand me a towel, like you just realized that we were naked.  
"I still need to shower…" I gesture to the faucet. A man saunters around the corner, also naked. _Dammit. _I think. _Were you in the shower with him?_  
"You have a lovely voice." He said to me. You glance between us with a pleased look on your face.  
"Thanks." I say in an unfriendly voice. I stare at you.  
"Oh." You seem to have just realized something was wrong. You hurry to rush him away.  
"See you at auditions!" You call over your shoulder. I must say, that ordeal was the best I time of my life. 

I show up at auditions, scared as hell. I stand in the wings, watching everybody sing the same song. I had no idea. Shit. I thought I would just go out there and wing it. Why not?  
"That's it, everyone." A boy shouts at the end of the auditions.  
"Wait! There's one more!" You shout as your eyes lock into mine.  
"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." I say as I step shyly onto the stage.  
"That's alright, sing anything you want." You reply kindly.  
"May I?" I pick up the cup on your desk. You nod and I dump the pens out. The cup says 'Happy St. Patrick's Day'. Really? I pick it up anyways and start doing the beat with it I had memorized so long ago.  
"_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?_

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." I finish. You have your crazy grin pasted onto your face again. I had no idea that that was the start of the roller-coaster of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember Me  
Chloe's POV

I had just wanted to go to the park and play on the swings when I met Aubrey Posen, the one and only. You.

_One thousand eight, One thousand nine. _That's what number of swings I was at when you strutted over to me. I dragged my feet on the ground, halting the swing. I didn't have a lot of friends and you looked interesting in your blazer, not actually all that different than the ones the Bellas wore. I hopped off the swing and ran towards you, my long legs fumbling and knocking me to the ground. You crept towards me, obviously dazed by my eagerness, took my hand and helped me up.  
"Hi! I'm Chloe! What's your name?!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down.  
"Aubrey." You scuffed the toe of your ballet flats in the dirt. I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I landed my last hop and looked at the figure of your mother, tall and almost frightening, the perfect picture of you aged thirty years from then.  
"And who's this?" Your mother asked, in a friendlier tone than I thought possible for her.  
"Chloe!" I said; my fear of her suddenly overcome.  
"I just met her." You informed her. She looked me up and down and finally nodded approvingly.  
"I glad to see that you finally made a friend." She said slowly. I was relieved to have her approval. That's when I made my very first best friend for life. 

"You've got the hots for Blondie here, don't you?" My obnoxious younger brother, Ryan, asked, as we watched you drive away. It was my sophomore year at Blue Waters High, you had just left my house from a sleepover.  
"What? No!" I practically yelled at him.  
"Then why did I see you this morning standing over Aubrey, your lips about three inches from her face, while she was sleeping?"  
"She umm… had a spider in her hair." I tried.  
"And you tried to _kiss_ it off?" his eyebrows rose in a high arc.  
"Fine. Maybe I do like her. But I still kinda like boys." I lied about the last part. He turned to walk away, but I caught the collar of his blue tee shirt. I held him up to the brick wall of our house.  
"Don't tell." I growled, releasing him from the pin I had on him. He nodded, somewhat nervously, and scurried away.

That evening I called you.  
"Hey Chlo!" You exclaimed. Good. You were in a good mood.  
"Bree, can you come to my place?" I asked, skipping all the small talk.  
"Sure. When?" You suddenly sounded worried.  
"Now would be great." I told you.  
"'Kay. Be there in a minute." With a click, the line went dead. For the next ten agonizing minutes, I paced around my room, trying to figure out what to say. There was a knock on the frame of my door as you peeked around the corner.  
"Hey. What's up? Are you dying!?" You rushed over to me.  
"No." I said quietly, secretly loving your warm arm around me.  
"Then why'd you call me over?" You interrogated.  
"I like girls!" I blurted, the words just tumbling out of my mouth.  
"You're a lesbian?" You asked.  
"Unh huh." My voice muffled from the pillow I had thrown my head into. I looked up, surprised when I didn't hear an answer. A smile had spread across your face.  
"What?" I asked, suspicious.  
"I'm bi." You hugged me tight.

"Find a college you like yet?" Your voice came from across my bedroom. It was our senior year of high school and we sat in my room looking at college brochures.  
"Nope." I replied, flipping through a _Seventeen _magazine. I tossed it aside, exchanging it for a pamphlet.  
"Hmm…" You held up a paper marked _Barden University_. "It's got four a cappella groups." By then, singing was your life. It was also mine, being that you dragged me along to audition for Glee Club.  
"Here. Lemme see." You tossed it over to me and I, not exactly being the coordinated one, missed catching it. I picked it up off of the rug and turned it over in my hands.  
"Huh!" I exclaimed. I liked the looks of this one. Good academics, amazing variety of clubs and social groups, everything that I was looking for.  
"I… actually really like this one!" I said, relief flooding your face.  
"Promise me you won't fall in love with another college and leave your poor girlfriend all alone at this one?" You made an adorable pout, as I strolled over to you and kissed your cheek.  
"Promise." I confirmed.

"Bree. I can't do this anymore." I told you. So much had happened since that day in my bedroom. We had moved into a dorm room at Barden, got accepted into the Bellas, had been going out for two years now. But I was teased for being a lesbian. I needed to end this.  
"Do what?" You confusedly asked.  
"Us. I just can't do it, Bree." I sobbed.  
"But…But… Chlo?" You pleaded desperately.  
"I'm being teased." Tears soaked your face as you held me at arm's length.  
"One more time?" You requested. I nodded, knowing my voice would crack if I tried to say anything. You flung yourself at me, smashing your soft lips into my chap stick-thirsty ones. You pulled yourself away, breathing into my ear, "Thanks.".

I went back to boys, dating first Greg, then Tom, but never feeling the tingly feeling I felt with you. Nevertheless, I thought I would never go back to being a lesbian, but that was before I met Beca Mitchell.

Aubrey's POV

I knew you were my best friend from the start, Chloe. I might've even hoped for more than that at times… But off topic.

I was seven and you were six. I remember seeing you, in your blinding aquamarine dress with purple tights. Our mothers had brought us to the park that day. I was standing near the slide, waiting for my turn, when I saw you on the swings, laughing and your red curls streaming out behind you like a cloud running across the sky. I watched, mesmerized by the sight of you, so vibrant and alive. I had been so conservative, buttoned up. I was attracted to you like a magnet. I walked towards you in that signature Posen way, you stopped swinging and smiled. Your eyes were piercing blue, as if they stared straight into my soul. You jumped off the seat and ran towards me. You tripped and fell, giggling. We were so different, yet so the same. I cautiously walked to you, helping you up. You took my hand and jumped up, practically vibrating.  
"Hi! I'm Chloe! What's your name?" You said in your excited six-year-old tone.  
"Aubrey." I replied proudly. My mother walked up behind me, as did yours. My mother put a warm hand on my shoulder.  
"And who's this?" She asked in a friendly way, motioning to you.  
"Chloe!" You supplied.  
"I just met her." I explained. She nodded approvingly.  
"I'm glad that you finally made a friend." She said. We were the best of friends from then on.

It was our sophomore year of high school and I just had gotten back to my house from a sleepover at yours. My phone buzzed in my pocket as your face flashed on the screen.  
"Hey Chlo!" I answered cheerfully. Even though I had just left you, I was always glad to hear your voice.  
"Bree? Can you come to my place?" You asked, sounding somewhat fretful. My brow wrinkled with worry.  
"Sure. When?" I agreed, thinking something was seriously wrong.  
"Now would be great." You admitted in your 'I better get this over with' tone.  
"'Kay. Be there in a minute." I ran out to my car and raced over to your house. I leaped crazily out of the sedan and, knowing I needed not knock, burst in through your front door, panting slightly. I ran up the stairs and stopped at your open door. I knocked quietly and peeked around the doorframe. You stopped your frantic pacing and looked up. I immediately went to your side, my best friend instincts on red alert.  
"Hey. What's up? Are you dying?!" I was always a pessimist, always anticipating the worst. My head pounded from the hurry I was in to get there.  
"No." You said, uncharacteristically quiet. My arm had subconsciously made its way around your shoulders.  
"Then why'd you call me over?" I asked, now I knew something was seriously wrong.  
"I like girls!" You word-vomited as you flung yourself onto your bed and your head into a pillow.  
"You're a lesbian?" I asked, sitting on your bed, my hand resting on your back.  
"Unh huh." You said to your pillow. A smile erupted on my face. You glanced up, and upon seeing my expression, asked, "What?"  
"I'm bi." I admitted, hugging you. A grin spread on your face, joining mine. 

We sat in your room, I flipping through college pamphlets, and you flipping through a new copy of _Seventeen_.  
"Find a college you like yet?" I asked. We had just started our senior year at Blue Waters High School.  
"Nope." You admitted somewhat guiltily as you tossed your magazine aside, taking a pamphlet instead.  
"Hmmm…" I said, holding up a promising- looking paper that read _Barden University_. "It's got four a cappella groups!"  
"Here. Lemme see." You requested. I threw it to you, and you, having trouble getting your long limbs to work in tandem, missed it. You plucked it off the floor and scanned it.  
"I… actually really like this one!" I released my lip from between my teeth which had acquired a firm hold on it.  
"Promise me you won't fall in love with another college and leave your poor girlfriend all alone at this one?" I pouted. You tossed the paper with your magazine and walked to me. You planted your lips on my cheek as I quietly groaned with pleasure.  
"Promise." You murmured into my ear. 

"Bree. I can't do this anymore." You sat on my bed in our dorm room in Barden.  
"Do what?" I asked from my position at my desk.  
"Us. I just can't do it, Bree." Tears sparkled in the corners of your eyes.  
"But… But… Chlo?" I felt my eyes doing the same as yours. We both stood and I held you at arm's length.  
"I'm being teased." You informed me, your face wet with tear trails.  
"One more time?" I pleaded. You nodded and I snuggled into your arms. Our lips met, and a magic, tingly feeling sent fireworks up my spine. I moved my lips to your ear, resting my head in the crook of your neck. One single word bloomed on my lips.  
"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Remember Me?

Aubrey's POV

I will forever be grateful to you, Chloe. For protecting me that fateful day, shielding me from the harsh, cruel world. 

_ICCAs: Junior Year  
Shit. _I thought as I rushed out of the small bathroom cubicle. I heard the Trebles performing their last song. We were directly after them and I felt sick. I pushed the feeling down and rushed to find you. You were pacing in the wings, ignoring Alice's 'pep' talk. I met your eyes as I hurried towards you. You sent me your eye message that I read as being _"You okay?"_  
"I'm fine." I nodded and smoothed my blouse. Alice motioned for us to take the stage. We all tip-toed out onto the silent stage.  
"_One. Two. Three. Four_." Alice crisply said.  
"I gotta new life  
You would hardly recognize me  
I'm so glad.  
How could a person like me  
Care for you?  
Why would I bother  
If you're not the one for me?  
Is enough enough?" Time for my solo. My head spun as I skipped along the stage singing.  
"I saw the sign  
And it opened up my eyes  
And I am happy now  
Living without you  
I have left you all alone.  
I saw the sign  
And it opened up my eyes  
I saw the-"My stomach lurched and vomit flew out of my mouth. I was mortified. I barely noticed as the other Bellas ran off as I dropped down to my knees, crying. _No. Posens don't cry. Posens don't cry._ I thought. A warm, familiar hand lightly grazed my shoulder. You grasped my vomit-splattered hands and tugged me to my feet. I wrapped my arms around you and hid my face as we walked off.  
"Posen! What the hell was that?" Alice hissed as soon as we were alone.  
"Vomit. Verb." I choked out,"To eject part or all of the contents of the stomach through the mouth, usually in a series of involuntary spasmic movements." Involuntary. My figurative security blanket. I didn't mean to do this. As Alice tried to think of a comeback, you tugged me away.  
"Let's just go."

The headlines next day mainly focused on my pukefest. They referred to me as "Blows Under Pressure".  
"Aubrey. In a year, no one will remember this." You told me. You were wrong. But that wrongness brought a certain brunette into my life.

Chloe's POV

_ICCAS; Junior Year. _

_Where were you, Aubrey Posen?_ I thought. We were about to go on and you were nowhere to be found. I rushed to apologize to Alice, then our group leader, but I got no further than five steps toward her when, in a clip-clop of Mary Jane heels, you were by my side. I looked over nervously at you.  
"I'm fine." You reassured me. We approached the other, much older Bellas.  
"Chloe, look at you. You're unfocused. Unreliable. And your breath smells like eggs. Like all the time." Alice told me as she tied my Bellas scarf tightly around my neck. _Did my breath really_ _smell like eggs?_ I wondered.  
"I can't believe the Bellas are gonna be passed on to you two slutbags." She said as she fluffed her breasts. "Hands in." She demanded. We put our hands together and harmonized as we pulled them out. Then it was out turn to go.  
"_One. Two. Three. Four._" She declared, blowing into her pitch pipe. We started to vocalize to create a background harmony for her.  
"I gotta new life  
You would hardly recognize me  
I'm so glad.  
How could a person like me  
Care for you?  
Why would I bother  
If you're not the one for me?  
Is enough enough?" Alice sang. It was time for your solo. I grinned at you somewhat uneasily.  
"I saw the sign  
And it opened up my eyes  
And I am happy now  
Living without you  
I have left you all alone.  
I saw the sign  
And it opened up my eyes  
I saw the-"Orange substance flew out of your mouth. The other Bellas covered their mouths in surprise. They ran off stage, trying to avoid the terrible humiliation you brought upon us. You made a sour face and dropped to your knees, crying and vomiting simultaneously. I ran as fast as I could in those damn heels to your side. I made you get up and, your puke and tears staining my shirt, shielded you from the audience. We made our way off the stage, you tucked safely away from the world in my arms.

The next day, you were in all the a cappella, and sometimes regular, newspapers. That was when it hit me. In a split second, our lives had changed forever


End file.
